The truth behind Neptunia
by SriaLghtft
Summary: An SIish story bringing in Vita-chan to try and figure out what's really going on, set at the beginning of Mk2, pretty much right when Compa and Iffy are going to free Nep and co. It starts off very similar to the actual game, but begins to branch out from that point. There will be yuri. And you don't need to play the game to get this (But it helps to know how characters look)


_A/N : Please stay open-minded and stuff as you read this. It's an SI...sorta? Just read and stuff. _

!-*~*-!

"Alright! I've waited too long for this! Time to see what all the hype is about," said a young man who appeared to be either in his college years or about to graduate. He was wearing a plain black shirt, and removing a blu-ray from its game case. The case had four girls wearing what could probably be described as plugsuits, "they said this one wasn't as bad as it looked, they better not have been trolling me.." He put the disc into the tray, and turned the PS3 on, "still, I'm pretty lucky to get a copy of this a month before release date." He grinned like a cheshire cat. The usual logos popped up, Which he proceeded to skip quickly, even the title 'intro'.

"Alright, now to start a new game," he pressed a button on the controller. To which the screen blacked out as is usual, and a 'now loading' logo popped up. "Of course..." He stared at the logo. And stared. And stared some more. "When is it going to finish loading already!?" To which a sound effect played, and an image popped up on the screen, "ooh, nice, retro style. Though, they said that the game was 3D, so this must just be some little tribute to that era."

On the screen was an 8bit version of what looked to be a green-haired girl floating on a book, "is that that 'histoire' that they talked about?" He looked in confusion at the strange sight, _but they said she had blond hair right?_. Text began scrolling across the screen, _really liking this tribute! Too bad it'll be over soon enough_...He let out a sigh and began reading, "Welcome! Your journey through Gamindustri may be dangerous and you might find yourself in a lot of trouble, but with the help of your friends, you're sure to become a fine CPU Candidate..?" He blinked at the screen, _I don't remember anyone telling me anything about this. They definitely were trolling me_, the boy let out another sigh, and pressed a button.

"I apologize for any changes you might experience but the world won't let you in otherwise?" He stared at the screen in utter confusion and pressed the button. _Did I get a knockoff or something? And...I feel a little weird...is the room getting smaller? Nah can't be _"Now that the changes are-" _Do I sound different? Man this game is really messing with my head. I guess they weren't trolling about that at least..._"complete, you can choose a weapon type, or just let me choose one for you?" _It's too much work to choose, so I'll just let the girl handle it, _"Alright. When you start your journey you'll find your weapon in the first chest you find." _Is this a tutorial...?_ "Please be careful and watch out for Histoire, she is not to be trusted?" _What? But didn't they all say how she was one of the good characters? This is reeeeally different from what those trolls said _"Also, I regret-" _Ah! I really need to go to the bathroom. I'll just leave it for now._

He hurried to the bathroom that was in the room and pulled down his pants, "WHAT!? But...but...how..." The 'boy' had now realized that 'he' was no longer a male. "So...my voice really did? No, this HAS to be a dream! A really messed up dream. Some sort of repressed desire or something!" 'He' reasoned frantically. _Ah, if it IS a dream, then I'm obviously attributing things to the game. So I should get back to the game, guess the bathroom break is going to have to wait for now._ 'He' went back to the game, "I regret to tell you that if you do somehow manage to leave your journey, I cannot undo these changes if they happened!?" _No! Calm down! Calm down! It's just a really twisted nightmare!__ Let's just finish reading the rest_, "Now, say goodbye to your former life, and take up a mantle as a newly born CPU candidate who will work hard to prove herself and uncover the true master..min.d..." A bright flash of light consumed everything.

* * *

"Where...am I?" I' looked around, head pounding, and vision blurry.

"Iffy! She woke up!" A young girl wearing a sweater with a skirt said with a joy-filled tone.

"Really Compa? This should make freeing Gear and the others easier," Another girl, this one appeared younger, wearing a blue overcoat, with a black bodysuit underneath, and cellphone cases all around her waist. Incidentally, she had one such cellphone in her right hand.

"Gear...who?"These people are really weird..._  
_

"Oh no! She must have amnesia!" Compa, the girl with the sweater said with a worried tone.

"Crap, without her memories, Vita probably doesn't even know how to fight.," Iffy, the girl with the over-sized coat, let out a sigh.

"Wait...who's 'vita'?" That name sounds pretty familiar for some reason...

"You're Vita. You're one of Lastation's CPU candidates!" Compa replied a bit forcefully.

"We found you on our way to rescue your sister. You were inside of some weird green box that we've never seen before," Iffy explained flipping her phone open and close. She seems almost addicted to that phone. And...sister? I don't have a sister...

"Luckily Iffy was able to open it. It wouldn't have been good if you were stuck in there!" Compa added.

"Especially with those monsters around. And good grief would things have gone bad if ASIC found you first," Iffy sighed.

_"_What's a CPU Candidate?_" _hopefully I can figure out why I feel so awkward.

"A CPU Candidate is basically a goddess in training," Iffy explained.

G-Goddess? But that's impossible_, _"I'm a guy. I can't be a goddess of any sort."

"Oh no! Iffy she even thinks she's a boy! This is much worse than we thought! I need to inject her right now!" Compa was very flustered and took a giant syringe from...somewhere and was about to plunge it-

"Compa! Stop! She's just confused. You don't have to drug her or anything!" Iffy put her sleeve out to stop the girl. She listened thankfully. "I'm not confused," What is up with these girls!?

"Ifffy!" To my horror Compa prepared to lunge with her syringe again.

"Ugh..." Iffy then walked over to me and grabbed my head directing my view to the rest of my body, "Look for yourself." What I saw confused me. They were almost impossible to notice, but I definitely had breasts. This was only noticeable because of the strange suit I was wearing It's just like what those girls on the game cover had on... Everything came crashing back to me. Me putting a game into a system, the weird text boxes and the revelation in my bathroom...No...it can't be_..._"I-I'm really a girl..."

"Good thinking Iffy!" Compa put her syringe away, thank goodness

"Anybody would think of something like that in a similar situation. Now," she turned back to face me, "do you remember anything now that you're not deluding yourself into being a boy?"

But, I wasn't in the mood to respond to them, tears began falling before I could do anything to stop them. it's probably this stupid girl body, not letting me control my emotions or anything, "sniffle" The tears started to come out in greater numbers.

"Iffy!" Compa ran to my side, "you brought her to tears with your jab!" She picked up my now much younger form and pressed me gently up against her breasts like a mother would to a child. That's right, not only did I lose my manhood. I lost my age too_..._Normally, being this close to a girls' breasts would have triggered embarrassment in myself, but i was too down to even care. It's never going back to normal._.._

Iffy walked up, "S-sorry about that. I guess I got a little too carried away," she was probably nervous, judging from her stuttering. I didn't respond though. I just continued to cry and just couldn't seem to stop, Compa gently stroking my hair the whole time She's really nice, kind of like a mother almost..._  
_

Soon enough, "t-thanks." I disengaged from her motherly embrace.

"Now, what is it that made you so sad?" Compa questioned me.

I was going to answer with the truth but, "I don't know. They just started coming." I ended up lying. There's no way they'd believe me anyway_._

"Maybe a part of her still remembers her big sister being in captivity?" Iffy suggested shrugging.

"Well, don't you worry! Iffy and I are going to go rescue everyone right now!" Compa said with a smile to me. Sorry to say but that won't be making me happy. I really hate lying to nice people like her

"Yeah, so just make sure to stay behind us so you don't get hurt," Iffy closed her phone and put it away. I just nodded 'yes', and didn't bother saying another word. Of course I'll stay behind. I have no clue how to fight, especially not monsters!

Within not too long, the two had managed to avoid getting into any fights along the way and we made it to where the CPUs were tied up. "This is kind of...erotic..." I stated my face red, staring at the girls all provocatively posed cords accentuating certain features of theirs.

"Okay..." Iffy rolled her eyes, though a slight blush could be seen on her cheeks as well, "that comment aside, we need to use this Sharicite before anyone finds-!" But she was stopped as a giant mech...thing appeared,"I won't let you! I've been stuck guarding this spot for three years! I'm going to play with you toys to get rid of this boredom!" It was HUGE. The color scheme was black mostly, with neon green trim. It seemed like the theme was death, as there were skulls in various places and even a coffin-like object. But, the weirdest thing were the wing-like things which had d-pad...? Arrows on them.

"Ugh! Compa, you take Vita and free the CPU's! I'll hold off this guy!" Iffy said.

"Alright!" Compa agreed and grabbed my hand, She's got a pretty strong grip considering how she looks, she then ran, and I tried to keep up with her, but ended up tripping, "augh! This body is too confusing!" But Compa caught me by the waist before I hit the ground, "careful! You just woke up so you probably are really disoriented!" _No it's really going from being 6'0" 220, to 4' 0" 80 _is what I wanted to say, but I just nodded. Soon, the two of us made it to a pink-haired girl with a white plugsuit similar to my own, but less revealing. She's really pretty_..._

"Here!" Compa held up what was like a crystal and a white light shone everywhere. Soon, the pretty girl's eyes opened up, _power_ symbols!? My eyes averted from her assets and honed in on her eyes. "C-Compa...?" She locked eyes with my own, "and..Vita?"

"Ge-Ge!" Compa said with a large smile, what an odd name...but then again that other girl's name is 'Iffy', so I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, "You're awake! Now let's just take care of the other Cpu-!"

"GAAAH" Iffy's scream could be heard! "Iffy!" Compa and Ge-Ge ran to where Iffy was. I clumsily followed, still not used to my new body.

"Frail! So miserably frail! This isn't fun at all. Come on, do something entertaining!" The death robot thing complained.  
"If!?" Ge-Ge said. Wait...so is that her name? I guess 'Iffy' is just a nickname?

"Nepgear!" She said as Compa and Ge-Ge_-_wait. Would that make her actual name Nepgear then? Sounds really familiar_..._hurried to her side, "Heh, sorry. Not the best noise for you to hear right after waking up, huh?" She said being careful to not let her heavy injuries show. "Be careful. His strength is beyond anything I could've imagined." She finished with a very serious look.

Compa stood confidently with her giant syringe in hand, "I'll back you up too! We have to hold him off until the CPU's wake up!"

"I...I'll fight too!" Nepgear said, "are you able to help Vita?"

The scope of what I was up against, a life or death situation clearly, caused me to shrink back, "I-I'll stay back," I answered her. Besides, I didn't even have a weapon right now.

"That's for the best," Iffy said and turned to face the giant robot. Then, for a little while the world seemed to stop as some little girl's face popped up and dialog boxes began showing up and instructing us how to fight...? Am I really viewing a tutorial? This is way too strange. Wait...why can't I talk or move? For some reason I was stuck completely stationery until the tutorial thing finished. And then, Wait!? Why's Nepgear the only one out there? Didn't those two say they would help? And I still can't do anything...well, there she goes using a really crazy move but a bunch of zero's just keep on popping up...are we seriously going to die_-_ and it seems I can move again. Why are the other two hurt so bad? All that happened was Nepgear failing to hurt that guy at all_..._

"Is that all! Is that the extent of your power?" The death bot complained again, if it weren't for him being able to probably kill us all, I'd probably think this guy was really annoying_..._

"Our attacks aren't working. Compa, how're Nep and the others?" Iff-IF said, barely able to stand up. Compa, looking none the worse for wear replied, "well, that is, they aren't waking up at all!"

"This may indicate the power of the Sharicite is insufficient..." A voice said, but the direction was impossible to ascertain. It was almost as if she was talking in my head.

"No way! What're we supposed to do!?" IF cried out, obviously at a loss. Then Nepgear, "Are we going to lose? No...I refuse to give up." Maybe...I should just try and run away? Even with me tripping over myself I think he'd probably be too pre-occupied with the others to bother with me. Then my eyes happened upon some monsters in the distance, Ugh...without a weapon there's no way I could make it_..._

"Enough. Nothing is more cumbersome than dealing with weaklings. I'll throw you right out of this world!" Death-bot complained yet again. Nepgear then replied, "No, I can't...I'm not strong enough..." But then she suddenly seemed to gain some confidence, "Wait! If we use all the Sharicite's power, we might pull through!"

Death-bot geared up to strike a blow, Well, this is it. Not only did I get sucked into a game and turned into a little girl, I'm about to be killed in the opening scene...not even having the chance to save...this is just pathetic_..._Or so I thought, but Nepgear went, "Yaaaaah!" and held up that same crystal thing. "Argh! Grr, what's this light? My eyes, my eyes, my eyes!" And Death-bot was complaining again. But this time I think it was warranted.

IF seemed fully recovered for some odd reason, "It's working. Way to go, Gear!" Nepgear though...she didn't look too well, "Did we...make it?" She began cascading to the ground, "Ugh..."

"Ge-ge! Please be alright!" Compa said.

"What's wrong? If you pass out now..." IF looked very worried.

"Unforgivable! Once my visual system reboots, I will tear you all to pieces!" Death-bot stated. "It's pretty obvious that that wouldn't last for long. We really need to get going!" I said, fear filling me at the thought of that machine going on a rampage again,_ How are we supposed to beat an enemy that hurts you just for attacking it!?_

Then, that same mysterious voice sounded, "Please retreat. We cannot handle this situation given our current condition." IF seemed upset, "Tch. Copy that. Compa, we're carrying Gear outta here! Can you make it on your own Vita?"

"Y-Yes!" Compa replied her voice faltering a bit. Can I really do it? I hesitated, but then I looked at Death-bot, "I'll manage somehow!" I responded, not all that confident, but not wanting to have to deal with Death Bot either.

Before long, "I made it somehow..." I was nearly out of breath. Compa was panting heavily too, "Ge-Ge is a lot heavier than she looks." IF looked somewhat unhappy, "at least we were able to rescue her and Vita, but..."

"The Sharicite cracked when Ge-Ge used it..." Compa finished for her. Just what are these sharicites anyway? I'll have to ask them when we get to a safer place_._ "I don't think we can even try to rescue the CPUs now." Compa seemed completely defeated.

"Do not be discouraged. Saving Nepgear is worthy of praise. You have accomplished something great," the voice tried to cheer them up, what about me though? Aren't I worth anything?

_"_What should we do now Histoire?" IF questioned. So that must be the name of the person that voice is coming from. But I still can't see her anywhere..._  
_

"Please return to Planeptune. I am certain Nepgear would like to sleep in her own bed," Histoire stated. "But what about Vi?" Compa questioned. "I also wish to learn what exactly transpired three years ago, though I know it will be painful to recall." Histoire completely evaded the question. Is she trying to ignore my existence? But, that answer seemed to be enough for everyone as we returned.

"Umm...where do I sleep?" I asked Compa and IF. "You should probably head to Lastation," IF stated.

"Oh but it's really late. Why doesn't she stay with us tonight Iffy?" Compa suggested. IF sighed, "I really don't want to have to babysit someone." Well that makes sense._  
_

"Iffy! Don't be such a stiffy! The poor girl has nowhere to stay! You're not gonna let a little girl be out on the streets at night are you?" Compa laid it on thick.

IF groaned, "Fine. But you've got charge of her." And with that, the three of us made our way to where they lived. It was a 2 bedroom 2 bath apartment. The kitchen was decently sized, and the apartment itself wasn't small by any stretch, but wasn't huge either, pretty similar to the dorms I used to live in before it happened_..._ "You can sleep in my room, I'll just take the couch," IF stated and grabbed a cover. "Iffy! You can just sleep in my room, no need to stay on the couch where it's cold." Compa offered. IF snatched the cover, "No, I'll just sleep on the couch." And, her face tinged with red, went to go plop down on the couch, but "no! I'll sleep on the couch! it's fine, I've done it before, and besides the couch is the perfect size for me." And that was true. With my much smaller body, I fit on the couch to the point that I could comfortably sleep without having to scrunch up at all.

"Fine," IF tossed the cover she had gathered to me, "Make sure to get plenty of sleep then. You're probably still worn out from being awakened all of a sudden." She left to go to her room again. "Sleep tight Vita~" Compa said her voice reflecting how tired she looked. "I will," I responded and went to take off my shirt, wait...when did I get clothes? And where'd that plug-suit thing go?

For some reason, I now had on something that looked like it fit in a gothic lolita fashion exhibit, though not nearly as frilly. "Ummm...Compa, when did my-" Compa was already gone. "Okay...well, now to just get rid of my shi-er top, and skirt, and get some sleep..." It took me a little bit to figure out how to get it off, ack! This is really awkward...I've never looked at a girl's underwear like this before_..._Even though I knew it was my body, I still got slightly turned on by what I saw, but I really really need to get to sleep now! I quickly got over to the couch, my face red, and hid under the cover that IF had given me. "This is just too unreal...I used to be a college student, and now I'm an underage goddess in training inside of a JRPG...That death bot was really scary...I hope I don't have to meet him again. I wonder what I'll..." I drifted off to sleep

* * *

"Hello," it was the same green-haired girl from before, but this time she actually had a voice and didn't look 8-bit anymore. The same person who turned me into a little girl! "Why'd you do this to me!?" I screamed at her, Ugh...it's the same voice. I thought maybe in here I'd be able to be myself but it looks like even in my dreams I'm stuck like this..

"Please don't be angry," her pink eyes began to tear up, "I didn't have a choice..." It's hard to be angry when she_-_ Something caught my eye, "is that...a tail?" I pointed to what appeared to be a furry protrusion swishing behind the girl. Her face turned red, "Y-yes," and then I noticed two ears also furry protruding from the top of her head. I also noticed, "You don't look as little as you did before."

The tears and the shades of red were all but gone, "That's because of my stupid sister who made me like that!" She's kinda cute when she's angry "So, why'd you do it? Why did you lolify me? Is it some strange fetish of yours or something!?" I got back on the offensive. I wanted to know why my entire life had been flipped upside down. She looked at me, "I didn't have a choice. If you were a guy you would have been rejected by the system."

"Rejected...by the system? What do you even mean?" None of this made any sense to me. "I really want to explain everything to you, but our time's almost up. You really turned out cute though!" She got a look on her face that reminded me of a look I'd seen on my friend's face when a really hot girl passed us by, which I probably also would have sported at the time. "But I don't want to be cute!" I retorted angrily stamping my foot, not realizing that I was only pushing up my own appeal to the girl. But at the time, I could only think how angry I was that she had done this to me, that and I feel like I'm being undressed by her eyes...is this what those girls felt like? But before I could get further freaked out, my eyes opened.

!-*~*-!

_Aaaand done! The first chapter was pretty angsty probably. But I promise that things will get much more fun in future chapters. So yeah, it's still an "SI" as they call it, but with ye age olde genderbent twist. Probably due to Ranma 1/2 being my first ever manga that I read (and pretty much my portal into anime) it's a subject I enjoy writing ever so often. With this chapter things stayed fairly 'canon' but the next chapter is when things will start to play out differently. About Iffy and Compa living together, well, there's no indication of that anywhere in-game, but they're always working together so it'd make sense if they were roomies of some sort. So, I just went with that. I pretty much played the intro as I wrote this (up to the scene where they drop off Gear). bit I'm just gonna be winging it from here on out. I played the game a lot, so it shouldn't stray too far from the actual story, but the story itself is going to see some changes which are related to this mysterious girl who brought Vita-chan into existence. And yes, she's a catgirl :P  
_

_Anyway, preview of the next Episode (or is it?):_  
"W-what are you doing!?" "Don't put your hand there!" "Of course I like girls!"  
"Vita you're so adorable~" "Let me take that off you~" "We should do it right now~"

_All on Episode 2! (Or not : D)_

_Please leave reviews and whatnot. I am pretty sure I'll lose readers when I put up this story, but I just really wanted to do it. Now I will get back to work on Asic and my other fics...  
_


End file.
